


Дорога домой

by serial2012



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-11 10:04:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11146212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serial2012/pseuds/serial2012
Summary: Ниган решает не отправлять Карла в Александрию, а оставить себе.





	1. 1

Он всё время злится. Постоянно. Карл не может вспомнить и дня, когда в висках не отстукивали бы крохотные раскалённые молоточки. Он не знает, когда именно это началось. Когда они с мамой пришли к отцу в больницу? Мама улыбалась, уголки губ нервно и жалко дрожали.

      — Папа поправится, Карл, я обещаю! — Она прижимала его к себе слишком сильно, до боли сжимая плечи, и цветочный аромат духов забивался в ноздри.

      Потом он услышал много обещаний, но то, мамино, осталось единственным сбывшимся.

      Были мама и Шейн, отскакивающие друг от друга при приближении Карла, точь-в-точь старшеклассники в школе. Был измотанный уставший отец. Шейн, за что-то злящийся на Карла. Растерянная Андреа, хватающаяся за пистолет при каждом удобном случае, а у самой глаза как у загнанной лани. Дейл, пытающийся всех успокоить. Был доктор, который решил убить их всех. Была пропавшая София.

      Карл не помнил, когда гнев поселился в нём, вполз под кожу, разросся, угнездился, но он помнил момент, когда гнев впервые прорвался, заговорил в голос.

      — Давай, пап, прикончи его! — Слова вырвались сами, и никакого чувства вины, только облегчение оттого, что молоточки, крохотные раскалённые молоточки перестали стучать в виски.

      Отец так ничего и не увидел, ни тогда, ни потом, когда Карл выстрелил в Шейна. Мама забеспокоилась: видимо, почувствовала что-то, сама не понимая что. Иногда она смотрела на Карла, словно пыталась понять: её ли это ребёнок? Это всё ещё её голубоглазый малыш Карл, расхаживающий по ферме в счастливой шляпе? Мама не была трусихой, но Карлу казалось, что она упорно закрывала глаза, не хотела видеть, что он меняется. Оправдывала его слова грубостью или непониманием, требовала извиниться, настаивала, чтобы слушался отца. Только умирая, позволила себе взглянуть на него трезвым взглядом.

      — Ты сильный, умный, добрый, смелый! Пусть этот мир не испортит тебя, Карл. Я надеюсь, он не испортит…

      Твердила, как заклинание или как молитву, бесполезную и бессильную.

      Мир уже его испортил. Сделал неправильным. Правильные мальчики не стреляют в людей, не проезжают равнодушно мимо взывающих о помощи. Правильные мальчики не хотят никого ударить, разбивая губы в кровь. Не хотят ни на кого кричать-кричать-кричать, срывая голос. Чтобы перестал быть слабаком, чтобы перестал обращаться как с ребёнком. Чтобы посмотрел, чтобы увидел, наконец. Но отец не видел, слишком занятый проблемами их маленькой, но на удивление живучей группки. Решал первоочерёдные задачи, обсуждал что-то с Мишонн, с Дэрилом, и Карл учился справляться с гневом самостоятельно. Понял, что его надо подкармливать, словно зверя, бросать ему изредка сырого мяса.

      Однажды Карл убежал в Блок С, куда отец велел не соваться, но… Но к чёрту отца! К чёрту! На хер правила! На хер! В пизду! На хуй! Он хрипло шептал грязные взрослые ругательства, остервенело пиная ногами дохлого ходячего, когда за спиной раздалось удивлённое хмыканье. Развернулся Карл мгновенно, вскидывая дробовик и прицеливаясь, готовый выстрелить, но это был всего лишь Мерл. Мерл посмотрел удивлённо, но потом довольно хмыкнул:

      — Что, пацанчик, тоже припекло? Неудивительно, с твоим-то папашкой. Каково быть сыном шерифа-Рика, э?

      Карл растерялся, не зная, что ответить и не выглядеть при этом дураком, но Мерлу ответ и не был нужен, он снова хмыкнул:

      — Знаешь, пацан, ругань, матюги — хорошо, но по-настоящему душу отвести можно только… — Фразу он не закончил, провёл по горлу своим крюком-протезом и дружелюбно подмигнул, словно просто новый сорт мороженого посоветовал.

      Убить ходячего, или двух, или трёх. Или человека. Плохого, разумеется, человека. Он же не маньяк. Карл поймал себя на том, что обдумывает совет, то есть серьёзно размышляет над словами Мёрла.

      Терзания отца или Моргана он не понимает, для Карла нет никакой моральной дилеммы. Ты просто делаешь выбор между своими и чужими, между «жить» или «умереть».

      Но отец, Морган, Кэрол не могут выбрать с такой же лёгкостью, и поэтому Карл чувствует себя ещё более неправильным, словно бы с червоточиной. С гнильцой внутри. Он скрывает свои мысли, пытается поступать правильно.

      У него почти получается, пока они не оказываются в Александрии, напоминающей тихий мирный оазис. Ну, или клетку с хомячками. Наивными, неповоротливыми меховыми комочками. Пока другие озираются, восхищённо разинув рты, а отец говорит о новом доме, где все они будут жить дружно и счастливо, Карла потряхивает от гнева. Почему, пока они таскались по обезлюдевшим дорогам, эти не видящие дальше своих стен идиоты жили сыто и безопасно? Ни смертей, ни крови, ни голода. Ни выбора между «убей» или «умри». У них осталось время даже на семейные разборки. Разве такие идиоты заслуживают Александрию? Определённо, нет! Как ни странно, отец думает так же. Хотя ему, разумеется, и в голову не придёт дать старой моралистке пинка под зад и занять её место. Он пытается договориться. Опять.

      А Карл слоняется по Александрии, пытаясь утихомирить гнев внутри и справиться ещё с одной проблемой. Однажды утром он выходит на веранду и видит Мишонн, которая проделывает обычный набор ниндзя-упражнений. Стоит в планке, потом начинает медленно отжиматься, подтягивая колени к груди. Карл и раньше наблюдал подобное с лёгкой завистью, даже пытался повторять, но в то утро… Солнечные лучи как-то по-особенному освещают её фигуру, словно отлитую из тёмной бронзы, длинные изящные мускулы рук, округлые ягодицы. Карл видит крохотные бисеринки пота на плечах, над верхней губой, пухлой и наверняка мягкой. Он отступает назад в дом, торопливо и бесшумно, а потом так же дрочит себе в ванной, зажимая рот полотенцем. После этого случая мир меняется. Карл видит опасную грацию Мишонн, манящий изгиб губ Мэгги, игривый разлёт бровей Саши, бесконечно длинные ноги Розиты, тяжёлую грудь Тары, колышущуюся под растянутой футболкой.

      Отец злится, просит не занимать душ и не тратить всю горячую воду, но пересилить себя Карл не может, подавить это новое чувство ещё сложнее, чем справиться с гневом.

      Он мастурбирует вечером перед сном, и утром в душе, и даже иногда днём. Губы, плечи, грудь, бёдра сливаются в один неясный, расплывчатый образ. Иногда, нечасто, но бывает и такое, что в манящем хороводе этих образов он видит злой прищур из-под спутанных волос или бугрящиеся мышцы рук под белой, покрытой жёсткими тёмно-рыжими волосами кожей. Честно говоря, тот факт, что он дрочит в душе на мужчину, Карла не сильно смущает. Он и так был неправильным, так что изменилось? Сегодня он трогает грудь Энид и неумело, но настойчиво целует её в губы, завтра стонет, сжимая зубами полотенце, вспоминая, как Дэрил натягивал арбалет, как умело и ловко двигались его пальцы, наверняка жёсткие с мозолями на подушечках. Как бы это было, если бы Дэрил обхватил своими пальцами его член? Или стиснул сосок? Жёстко, почти до боли. Или… Больше Карл ничего не успевает придумать: кончает так сильно, что колени подгибаются и ему приходится опуститься на пол душевой.

      А потом он лишается глаза и всё становится плохо. Отец хлопает по плечу, улыбается ободряюще, словно ничего не изменилось. Он не замечает, не хочет замечать, что теперь червоточина у сына на лице, уродливая чёрная дыра. Но отец ничего не говорит, ни о чём не спрашивает, он упорно отводит взгляд, как и все остальные в Александрии, кто приветствует Карла неестественно бодрыми голосами, точь-в-точь вожатые в скаутских лагерях. И тогда Карл тщательно зачёсывает волосы, закрывая уродливую червоточину, и снимает шляпу только перед сном, заперев дверь спальни.

      «Вы участники парада перемен. При этом можно дирижировать оркестром, а можно убирать мусор за участниками праздника. Вы сами делаете выбор».

      Фраза сама всплывает из закоулков памяти, и Карл снова чувствует запах мела в классе, видит разноцветные рисунки на стенах, залитых солнечным светом, и миссис Кук в старомодной коричневой юбке. Она постоянно сюсюкала с ним, называла малышом. Наверное, поэтому слова про парад и перемены, так не свойственные ей, запомнились.

      Карл сидит вместе со всеми в церкви, склонив голову чуть вправо по быстро выработавшейся привычке. Так волосы закрывают повязку на лице.

      — Я участник парада, — шепчет он беззвучно и вспоминает.

      Холодная мокрая земля, воздух, со свистом вырывающийся из горящих лёгких, и худые, жалкие пальцы Мэгги, прижатые к посеревшему лицу. Запах меди, бьющий в нос. Бессильный вой отца. Высокая фигура перед ними. Ниган вальяжно прохаживается, красуясь, взмахивает битой. Вот уж кто точно на параде. Грёбаная мажоретка с битой вместо тросточки.

      — Давай, малыш, облегчи душу, поплачь, что ли. — Ниган усмехается, но смотрит внимательно, пальцы крепко держат биту. Вся его вальяжность, расслабленность — всего лишь обманка, как у дремлющего льва. Вот он щурится на солнце, а через секунду откусит тебе башку. Ниган не сводит взгляда с лица Карла, потом коротко кивает, словно зарубку на память делает, и парад продолжается.

      Карл не плачет, только сжимает губы плотнее, щёки горят, словно от пощёчин. Весь их маленький сплочённый отряд вдруг оказывается таким жалким! Они всего лишь убирают мусор за участниками парада. Просто жалкие мусорщики — вот кто они такие.

      У отца странно подёргивается подбородок и безумный блуждающий взгляд, Мишонн выглядит растерянной и сломленной. Саша, Мэгги, Дэрил, Юджин. Невыносимо видеть их такими.

      — Ложись-ка на землю, пацанчик, и расправь крылышки. Больно? — Ниган снова добродушно улыбается, помогая Карлу опуститься на землю, затягивая жгут на руке. Карл не боится, ему просто холодно, очень холодно, и ладони Нигана кажутся приятно горячими, почти ободряющими.

      Потом ему будет стыдно за эти мысли.

      Отец начинает умолять, сначала тихо, потом громче, захлёбываясь слезами, путаясь в словах и слогах. Карл не хочет видеть его таким, когда Ниган стоит рядом, лениво помахивая битой.

      За эти мысли ему тоже будет стыдно.

      — Просто сделай это! Просто сделай уже! — Карлу кажется, что он орёт. Как тогда, после разгрома тюрьмы, в заброшенном доме. Он готов принять боль. Нет глаза, не будет руки — похер! Что там на очереди? Нога?

      — Сделай это! — Он жмурится до алых всполохов под веками, вот сейчас, сейчас.

      Ничего не происходит. Над головой раздаётся смех, Ниган одобрительно треплет Рика по плечу, словно туповатого пса, выполнившего сложный трюк, а потом Спасители просто уезжают, забрав Дэрила, а остатки отряда остаются переживать своё унижение и горе. Карл не плачет. Он помогает нести Гленна, то, что осталось от Гленна, в Хиллтоп. Потом помогает рыть могилы. Потом ещё одну, уже в Александрии. Он горюет… Конечно, он горюет и вместе с остальными оплакивает Гленна и Абрахама, и ночью, лёжа без сна, вспоминает высокую фигуру в свете фар и алый фонтан, взметнувшийся над сырой землёй.

      — Теперь Александрия будет жить так! — Карл вздрогнул, словно проснувшись. Отец принял решение, теперь они не сами по себе, Александрия примет навязанные ей условия. Люди выходили из церкви и расходились по домам, молча, опустив головы, уже придавленные общим страхом, общей виной, общим стыдом. Они больше не участники парада, они мусорщики.

      И раскалённые молоточки забили с удвоенной силой.

      — Отец, нам надо поговорить. — Карл встал в проёме двери, наблюдая, как Рик торопливо собирается. Аарон и Мишонн уже ждали внизу в холле, о чём-то негромко переговариваясь. Сейчас все говорили приглушённо, словно боялись привлечь ходячих.

      — Не сейчас, Карл, я вернусь, тогда и побеседуем. — Отец даже не повернулся, проверяя содержимое рюкзака.

      — Сейчас! — Вышло громче, чем он намеревался, зато отец наконец оглянулся.

      — Даже не проси взять тебя с собой, кто-то должен остаться в Александрии, нельзя бросать людей после… — Он осёкся, лицо болезненно сморщилось, а глаза странно блеснули. — После случившегося.

      — После того, как какой-то маньяк размолотил голову Абрахама в кровавую кашу. А потом сделал то же самое с Гленном. А потом забрал Дэрила. — Карл потёр ладонью горло, слова словно резали изнутри. Вот теперь отец забыл про рюкзак, выпрямился, повернулся к Карлу.

      — Ты хочешь что-то сказать мне, Карл? — Когда-то давно он стушевался бы от этого вопроса и тона, каким он был задан. Когда-то, но не сейчас.

      — Хочу! Отец, ты принимаешь условия Нигана? После всего, что мы пережили? После всего, за что боролись? Ради чего воевали? Ты хочешь просто взять и… и… прогнуться под этого ублюдка? Отдать ему всё? Работать на него? — Последние слова Карл выкрикнул. Тихий разговор в холле смолк: Мишонн и Аарон перестали делать вид, что увлечены беседой.

      — Карл. — Отец успокаивающе протянул к нему руку, намереваясь погладить по плечу. — Мы не можем рисковать. Ты видел, что Ниган сделал с нашими друзьями, мы не можем рисковать их жизнями.

      — Но ты смог! — Карл яростно тряхнул головой, отходя на шаг, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе. — Ты уже смог! Ты забыл? Ты рисковал Хёршеллом, ты не принял условия губернатора и позволил убить Хёршелла! Что сейчас изменилось? Это просто ещё один псих под стенами нашего дома! Просто ещё один гребаный псих, которому надо дать отпор!

      — Карл. — Отец смотрел на него со странным выражением, скулы напряглись, так что всё лицо казалось каменной маской, если у масок бывают мешки под глазами и недельная щетина, конечно.

      — Ох, Карл. — Он вдруг шагнул к нему, обхватил, прижимая к себе, не позволяя отодвинуться. Карл неловко замер, чувствуя горячее дыхание в волосах и запах мятной зубной пасты. Он попытался отодвинуться, но отец не дал, удержав.

      — Всё изменилось, Карл. Всё. Есть ты, есть Джудит, и я не могу. — Отцовское дыхание сбилось, стало сиплым. — Я не могу потерять вас. Понимаешь, не могу.

      Глаз, тот, что остался, вдруг защипало, и Карл зажмурился, отзываясь на объятие, утыкаясь носом в отцовское плечо, чувствуя, как его успокаивающе гладят по спине.

      — Карл, сейчас не время. Мы не можем выступить против Нигана сейчас, ты понимаешь? — Отец отстранился, глядя ему в лицо.

      Карл выдохнул, кивнул: он понял. Отец больше не в состоянии драться, слишком боится потерять то, что у него есть.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ниган уходил. Не торопясь. Небрежно закинув на плечо треклятую биту. А им всем только и оставалось, что смотреть вслед, давясь бессильным злым отчаянием.

Карл, прижимая к себе притихшую Джудит, стоял на веранде рядом с телом Оливии, глядя на широкую спину в чёрной кожанке.

Его дом осквернили, хотелось ошпарить кипятком каждую паркетину, вышвырнуть на помойку посуду. Выкупать Джудит, самому принять душ. Сейчас. Ещё немного, и Ниган уедет. До следующего раза, разумеется.

— А знаешь, Рик, я тут подумал. — Ниган остановился у ворот. Он так и не обернулся, но его голос был прекрасно слышен каждому в мёртвой тишине александрийских улиц. — Я подумал, что ты и твоя блаженная компашка слишком легко отделались. Это против правил.

Лица присутствующих словно выцвели, лишившись красок. О том, как погибли Гленн и Абрахам, знали все.

— Твой сын убил пятерых. Твоя дикая кошка ранила Люсиль. Ты за моей спиной запасаешься оружием, а я, считай, всего лишь пальцем тебе погрозил. Так не пойдёт, нет, сэр! — Теперь Ниган развернулся на каблуках удивительно изящным для такого здорового мужика движением. Улыбнулся уверенно и нагло.

— В случившемся не было злого умысла. — Рик, прихрамывая, вышел на середину улицы, и Карл заметил, что отец словно старается остальных укрыть за спиной. Глупая, смешная попытка.

— Есть только отчаяние влюблённой женщины и подростковая глупость. Уверяю тебя, подобное больше не повторится. Дай мне… — Он замолчал, рот скривился в болезненной гримасе. — Позволь мне самому разобраться со своими людьми.

— Ри-ик. Рик-Рик-Рик. Ты меня удивляешь. Ты же бывший коп, верно? Разве глупость или влюблённость служат оправданием для попытки убийства? Или убийства? — Улыбка Нигана стала шире, он выглядел не просто довольным, он предвкушал что-то, как тогда в лесу.

Сердце Карла болезненно сжалось: кто на этот раз? Розита? Аарон? Габриэль?

Отец ещё стоял посреди улицы между Ниганом и своими людьми, но плечи его поникли. Эта битва была проиграна до первого удара.

— Надо бы, конечно, мне, как джентльмену, предоставить Люсиль право выбирать. Как думаешь, чьё смазливое личико ей захочется подпортить?

Бледная Розита, храбрясь, вздёрнула мелко подрагивающий подбородок, но промолчала. Её лимит на героические поступки был на сегодня исчерпан.

— У меня есть предложение получше: и Люсиль останется довольна, и никому не придётся умирать. Возможно, не придётся. — Ниган обвёл взглядом замерших в напряжённом ожидании людей.

— Что ты хочешь? — Рик повысил голос.

Ниган помолчал, смакуя момент, потом указал Люсиль на Карла.

— Я хочу твоего сына.

— Карла?

— А у тебя есть ещё один? Так зови всех, я выберу, но, признаюсь, Карл занимает особое место в моём сердце.

— Нет! Он никуда не поедет! — Отец мотнул головой, отвергая саму мысль о том, что Карла можно отдать, словно щенка из приюта. Правой рукой он провёл около бедра, хватаясь пальцами за воздух, и Карл понял: отец пытается взять револьвер, несуществующий, отобранный Ниганом револьвер.

Остальные молчали, кто-то облегчённо отвёл глаза, стараясь скрыть невольную радость: «Не я! Не меня!»

Аарон, Мишонн, Тара словно бы подобрались, готовые к схватке.

— Снова дерзишь мне, Рик? — Ниган вроде бы не повысил голоса, но в интонации металлом лязгнуло нечто, отчего его люди как по команде напряглись, глядя на александрийцев, словно на мишени в тире. Блондинка с копной жёстких кудрей положила руку на рукоять пистолета, Дуайт чуть приподнял арбалет с уже вставленной стрелой.

Карл глубоко вздохнул, прижимая к себе Джуд, зарываясь носом в тонкие нежные волосы. Сестрёнка пахла яблочным пюре, шампунем с ароматом жвачки и ещё чем-то неуловимым. Так пахнут маленькие дети, щенки и котята.

Джудит недовольно запыхтела, упираясь ручонками ему в грудь, но Карл не отпускал, вдыхая этот аромат — аромат дома и безопасности.

— Карл не поедет! — Обстановка ощутимо накалилась.

Он медленно сошёл с широкого крыльца дома, который уже привык считать своим. Вышел на середину улицы, встав перед отцом:

— Я согласен. — Теперь все смотрели на него.

— Отлично, пацан. — Ниган довольно кивнул, словно учитель, услышавший правильный, но ожидаемый ответ. — Садись в машину. Пожитки можешь не собирать, кто знает, возможно, они тебе и не пригодятся. — По рядам спасителей прошелестел смешок.

— Карл… — Отец, пошатнувшись, шагнул к нему. — Не надо, не надо этого делать, я прошу тебя.

Постаревший, с потухшим взглядом, обезоруженный, слабый. Карл смотрел на отца, чувствуя странную обиду, будто тот его обманул. Прикидывался тем, кем не был на самом деле.

— Сынок. — Отец протянул руку, желая обнять, удержать, но Карл молча передал ему скуксившуюся Джудит и шагнул вперёд, к Нигану. К воротам он шёл, глядя прямо перед собой. На отца так и не оглянулся. Ни разу.

— Рик, ты же не совсем дурак, сам понимаешь, что это наилучший выход. — Ниган уже не улыбался, говорил серьёзно. Смотрел с искренним и оттого ещё более страшным сочувствием. — Ты и твои люди сидят тихо и трудятся, как муравьи, собирая припасы для меня, и Карл — драгоценный гость в Святилище. Как только в ваши буйные головы залетает шальная мыслишка о бунте… — Ниган замолчал, давая всем время самостоятельно представить возможные последствия. — Я ещё не знаю, что с ним сделаю, но обещаю, что это будет очень болезненно, очень мучительно и очень, очень долго. Достаточно долго, чтобы твой сын возненавидел тебя и твоих людей за то, что ему придётся пережить. И всё это будет по твоей вине, Рик. Не забывай, только по твоей.

Карл стоял перед большим белым фургоном, тупо разглядывая поцарапанную, со следами ржавчины дверь. Руки словно бы отяжелели, повисли вдоль тела.

— Чего замер, пацан? — Его ощутимо, но не больно толкнули в плечо. — Хочешь обнять на прощанье папку? Нет?

Ниган распахнул перед ним дверь, битой указал на сиденье. Медленно, с усилием, словно он под толщей воды, Карл ухватился за ручку, встал на подножку, потом сел. Он не стал оглядываться — и так знал, что увидит: освещённую полуденным солнцем улицу в пене зелёных листьев, аккуратные домики и людей. Испуганных, растерянных, нуждающихся в помощи. И отца, который ничем никому помочь не может.

— Не кисни, пацан, тебе у нас понравится. — Ниган сел рядом, заняв собой почти всё свободное пространство. Арат устроилась за рулём.

— Домой, милая. — Ниган устроился на сиденье, откидываясь на спинку. — А! Стоп! Ещё кое-что.

Он сорвал с головы Карла счастливую шляпу и вышвырнул в окно.

— Она тебе не идёт, пацан, я подберу что-нибудь более подходящее.

Белый фургон скрылся за поворотом, пыль улеглась, на дороге в грязи осталась только потрёпанная шляпа.

Карл сидел ровно, стараясь не касаться ни хмурой Арат слева, ни Нигана, который прикрыл глаза и словно задремал. Было неудобно, фургон потряхивало на выбоинах, так что Карл постепенно съехал вправо, плотно прижимаясь боком к Нигану, дёргался, отодвигаясь, но в результате съезжал ближе к Нигану. Тишина становилась всё более тягостной, и он не выдержал:

— Что… — Собственный голос показался неприятно-визгливым, Карл откашлялся. — Что будет на вашей базе?

Ниган улыбнулся, не открывая глаз:

— Это любопытство? Или страх? Надеюсь, что нет, иначе я буду очень разочарован, пацан, учитывая твой резвый старт.

— Я не боюсь, — процедил Карл с ненавистью, глядя на пустынное шоссе. — Просто хочу знать, чего мне ждать.

— А как же сюрпризы? Хочешь всё испортить? — Ниган повернулся к Карлу, внимательно его разглядывая, словно опять пытался найти что-то, незаметное для остальных. — Могу предложить несколько вариантов. Ты будешь петь для меня и Люсиль, ей понравилось.

Ниган вскинул биту, легко перехватив рукоять, и Карл невольно отшатнулся: казалось, что проволока пахнет кровью.

— Или, как вариант, ты будешь приглядывать за ходячими у входа. А может, ты займёшь ту уютную камеру, которую не оценил ваш дружок Дэрил. А может быть, ты предпочтёшь работать на меня вместе с остальными? Тогда мы заживём одной большой любящей семьёй, а? — Ниган собственническим жестом обхватил Карла за плечи. — Как тебе такой вариант?

— Этого не будет! — Карл с такой яростью сбросил с плеч тяжёлую руку, что толкнул локтем Арат — машина вильнула.

— Эй, эй! Тише, пацан, — осадил его Ниган, — ты же не хочешь угробить нас всех. Или хочешь?

Он вдруг ухватил Карла за подбородок жёсткими пальцами, вынуждая задрать голову, неудобно вывернув шею. Другой рукой убрал волосы с лица, с жестоким бесстыдством открывая зияющий чёрный провал. Уже не улыбался, встряхивал Карла, будто щенка, больно стискивая волосы на затылке.

— Отвечай, когда тебя спрашивают, пацан! Ты убил сегодня пять моих парней. Хочешь и меня убить? Всё ещё хочешь убить?

— Хочу! — Раскалённые молоточки начали отбивать бешеный хаотичный ритм на тонких височных костях. Голову разламывало болью. — Хочу! И тебя! И её! И ту сволочь с обожжённой мордой! И… — Он задохнулся, не находя нужных слов, стиснул кулаки.

Ниган смотрел с задумчивым любопытством.

— Ну, конечно, ты хочешь, пацан, как же иначе. Конечно. — Железная хватка на подбородке ослабла, Карл почувствовал, как жёсткая подушечка большого пальца очертила скулу осторожным изучающим касанием. Потом контур верхней губы. Надавливая, обнажая резцы.

— Хочешь убить, — повторил Ниган, — только вот не сможешь. Клыки-то у тебя ещё не отросли, пацан.

Он был так близко, что Карл отчётливо ощущал слабый запах мужского одеколона, а ещё томата и базилика — соус для спагетти, который они ели в Александрии.

— Что за хрень ты творишь? — Он сильнее стиснул кулаки, готовый ударить, но Ниган разжал хватку, отпуская.

— Не будем смущать Арат. Прости за эту сцену, дорогуша. — Девушка так и не отвела взгляда от дороги, словно была одна в кабине.

— С другой стороны, вот тебе ещё один вариант, как весело провести время в Святилище. Там, где мы никого не будем смущать.

На щёки Карла как кипятком плеснули, он не был уверен, правильно ли понял сказанное и вообще понял ли, что сейчас произошло. Очередная словесная стычка, полная беззубых угроз? Или нет?

До Святилища они ехали в тишине. Карл размышлял, не свалял ли он дурака, согласившись уехать. С другой стороны, и он, и отец, да все в Александрии понимали, что выбора не было. Или он уезжает, или кто-то умирает. Кто-то, кого Карл знает и любит. А так у него будет шанс обезглавить спасителей.

Морган относился к этой идее скептически, уверял, что Ниган нужен: он держит этот сброд в узде, а без него Александрии, Хиллтопу и Королевству придётся иметь дело с неорганизованными, но очень алчными и агрессивным ордами, так что с Ниганом надо договориться. Но Моргана не было с ними, когда убивали Абрахама и Гленна, не было, когда спасители обирали Александрию, заходя в любой понравившийся дом.

— Приехали! — Ниган легко выпрыгнул из кабины, со вкусом потянулся. Сделал несколько мощных резких взмахов битой и только потом обратил внимание на коленопреклонённых людей во дворе.

— Дом, милый дом! Ей-богу, это никогда не надоест. Можете вернуться к своим делам, парни. Пошли, пацан, первая экскурсия была, так сказать, эконом-вариантом, а теперь ты ВИП-персона. — Он довольно хохотнул. — Иди за мной.

К концу их небольшой прогулки Карл не мог не признать, что устроено Святилище так же разумно, как и Александрия, если не рациональней. Ниган позаботился о том, чтобы его небольшой командный центр был полностью самодостаточным. Тут были и огороды, и курятник, и даже небольшой рынок. Никто не болтался просто так, каждый был при деле, словно винтик в отлаженном механизме. Однако ни один винтик, как бы он ни был занят, не пропустил появление Нигана. На колени люди вставали легко и естественно, как будто их учили этому с самого детства, словно про демократию, равенство и свободу воли они и не слышали. А Ниган так же естественно принимал это.

Как ни прекрасно была устроена община, веселее Карлу не стало. Ниган же развлекался вовсю, играя роль радушного хозяина.

— Глянь на этот чудный двор, Карл! Любой идиот, вздумавший навестить нас без приглашения, пожалеет. Одна проблема: ходячие — товар скоропортящийся, требуют частой замены деталей. Займёшься этим? Выдадим тебе униформу и вперёд.

— Подойди поближе, Карл. Видишь эту прекрасную камеру? Не обращай внимания на пятна на стенах. Это просто кровь. Ты можешь жить здесь, как Дэрил до своего побега.

— А это моя комната, впрочем, тут ты уже был. Просто, но уютно. Ценю уединение. И главное, здесь мы никого не будем смущать. Разве что Люсиль, но она разное успела повидать.

Карл пытался игнорировать насмешки, но ему становилось всё тревожней: он не знал, что задумал Ниган, он устал, был голоден и чувствовал себя дураком, бросившимся на ветряные мельницы со ржавым мечом. В тюрьме им читали книжку про такого.

— Ну как тебе? — Ниган остановился около одной из дверей длинного коридора, место казалось знакомым, но Карл не мог собраться с мыслями и вспомнить почему. Что сказать, он не знал, не хвалить же в самом деле, как тут здорово всё устроено, а они в Александрии собирательством промышляют.

— От восторга язык проглотил? — Ниган ждал ответа.

— Эти люди… Они не равны. В Александрии не так, и моему отцу не нужно, чтобы кто-то вставал на колени перед ним, чтобы чувствовать себя лидером. — Карл угрюмо смотрел перед собой.

— Вот как? — Ниган привалился к стене. — Всё ещё верите в демократию? Ну, конечно, люди не равны, мальчик. Кто-то выходит за стену, рискуя жизнью, кто-то отсиживается в безопасности, копошась на грядках. О каком равенстве, чёрт возьми, ты говоришь?

Он сделал шаг и оказался совсем рядом, вынуждая Карла прижаться спиной к стене.

— Итак, что мне с тобой сделать? Ходячие? Камера? Или придумаем что-то повеселее?

— Ты же всё равно сделаешь, что решил, верно? — снова вскипел Карл. — Так говори уже! Мне плевать.

— Плевать? Примешь всё, что ни предложу, будешь, как упрямец Дэрил, сидеть голым и жрать собачий корм?

И, как раньше в фургоне, Ниган отвёл волосы с лица, собирая их на затылке, вынуждая запрокинуть голову.

— Так ты решил для себя, Карл? Стойко переносить страдания и ждать подходящего случая, чтобы вонзить мне нож в спину?

Карл невольно вздрогнул, отводя взгляд.

— Большая ошибка, мальчик. Учись быть непредсказуемым, делай то, чего от тебя не ждут, и, может быть, твои мечты сбудутся однажды.

Он снова огладил контур губ, потом пальцы скользнули по щеке к чёрному провалу. Ближе. Ещё ближе. Карл напрягся, готовый дать отпор, но Ниган сам выпустил его, тихонько свистнул. Из-за угла хмурой тенью вышла Арат.

— Милая, проводи нашего гостя в его комнату и проследи, чтобы он ни в чём не нуждался, а я навещу девочек. Меня не беспокоить.

И он просто ушёл.

Спустя неделю в Святилище Карл измучился от чувства, о котором давным-давно забыл — от скуки. Его комната оказалась просто комнатой: кровать, шкаф, стол, коврик, занавески на окнах. И он действительно ни в чём не нуждался: еда здесь была лучше, чем в Александрии. Да здесь была даже библиотека, которая, как ни странно, не пустовала.

Карл мог ходить практически по всей общине, на него поглядывали настороженно, и общаться с ним никто не спешил: ни спасители, ни номера. Последние и вовсе отводили глаза и серыми мышками пробегали мимо. Спасители зыркали недружелюбно, но не трогали. Карл оказался в странной неожиданной изоляции, всё, что ему оставалось, — это бессмысленно бродить по Святилищу или сидеть в своей комнате.

Иногда он видел Нигана — тот проходил мимо, беседуя о чём-то то с Дуайтом, то с другими спасителями, обращая на него внимания не больше, чем на кусты томата, которыми гордился местный садовник, он же библиотекарь. Случалось, спасители уезжали, возвращались всегда оживлённые, шумно обсуждали, как кто-то кому-то навалял, как круто расправились с ходячими, как очистили округу от пришлого стада.

Карл слышал эти разговоры, и становилось просто невыносимо после жизни, что он вёл, после опасностей, что пережил, сидеть в четырёх стенах молчаливым, никому не интересным приведением.


	3. Chapter 3

— Мне необходимо поговорить с Ниганом. Сейчас. — Карл, уже порядком заведённый, третий раз повторил свою просьбу. Дуайт, чистящий арбалет — арбалет Дэрила, — даже головы не повернул. Жилистые плечи под потрёпанной курткой напряглись, по шее расползалась краснота. Дуайт злился, но терпел.

— Ниган занят. Иди-ка почитай чего-нибудь. — Дуайт изогнул обожжённые губы в издевательской усмешке. Выглядело это жутковато.

Упоминание о библиотеке только подлило масла в огонь: от нечего делать Карл действительно заходил туда, взял пару книжек, которые так и не дочитал, а вот ощущение собственной бесполезности только усилилось. Кто вообще сейчас читает?

От сильного рывка Дуайта развернуло, он чуть не выронил короткий толстый болт, который прилаживал в жёлоб.

— Я сказал, что хочу поговорить с Ниганом. Где он? — На секунду Карлу показалось, что Дуайт его ударит, возможно, забьёт болт в оставшийся глаз; тот сдержался, хотя усмехаться перестал.

— Думаешь, тебе всё можно? На особом положении, щенок? Долго это не продлится, и я сам с удовольствием выпущу тебе…

— Дуайт! — Рядом возникла Лора, блондинка с татуировкой на шее. С ней Карл встречался в библиотеке, она ему кивала почти по-дружески, но сразу поспешно уходила, пряча потрёпанные книжные томики под полой куртки. Карл воображал, что это любовные романы, вроде тех, что читала мама, с томными красавицами в пышных платьях на обложке.

Лора оттеснила Карла от Дуайта:

— Ниган с жёнами, не стоит его беспокоить, он приказал… — Но Карл её не слышал, уже шагал в знакомый коридор. Стучаться он не стал: так себя успел накрутить за недели вынужденного одиночества, что просто толкнул со всей дури дверь, влетел в комнату, набрав воздуха в грудь, и замер.

Ниган сидел в кресле, полностью одетый, в отличие от стоящей перед ним на коленях женщины. Сначала Карл увидел лишь изящно изогнутую линию спины и рыжие волосы, разметавшиеся по белой коже. Потом она отвела упавшие на лицо пряди, томно вздохнула, причмокнув, и продолжила сосать член, растянувший её губы в ярко-алое кольцо.

Воздух вырвался у Карла из лёгких, словно из проколотого воздушного шарика.

Ниган поднял голову, заметил его; женщина, видимо, что-то почувствовав, дёрнулась, пытаясь отстраниться, но ей не позволили. Ниган намотал медные пряди на кулак, вынуждая её нагнуться ниже, пошлёпал по губам головкой:

— Хочешь его? — Никогда Карл не слышал, чтобы Ниган говорил так; он почти ощущал, как голос скользит по коже, словно потёртая замша отцовской куртки, или гладкий нагретый ствол кольта, или шкурка подстреленной Дэрилом белки.

— Хочешь? Покажи мне, как ты его хочешь. — Этот сукин сын продолжал смотреть прямо на застывшего у двери Карла. Смотрел и улыбался снисходительно, насквозь Карла видел, понимал, что тот чувствует.

— Возьми мой хрен в рот. Возьми его весь, ты же хочешь меня порадовать?

Женщина что-то невнятно промычала, Карлу услышал влажный хлюпающий звук, потом ещё и ещё. Он знал, что сейчас непристойно растянутые тонкие губы скользят вверх и вниз по члену, но сам смотрел только на Нигана. Видел, как у него темнеют глаза, напрягается линия челюсти, слышал тихое вкрадчивое:

— Хочешь его? Мой хрен? Покажи мне. Порадуй. Ещё, ещё глубже, вот молодец, умница…

Надо было отвести глаза или выйти, но он не мог. Мгновенное возбуждение, грязное, стыдное, не давало и шагу сделать; и Карл стоял, слушал, как Ниган хриплым мурлыкающим шёпотом приказывает взять глубже, сжать губы плотнее. В висках послышался знакомый перестук, ладони взмокли, а низ живота словно стиснуло раскалённой безжалостной рукой.

Наконец Ниган громко застонал, вжимая голову женщины в пах, и до Карла донеслись странные звуки. Будто кошка подавилась чем-то. Он отмер, вывалился в коридор и на ватных ногах пошёл к себе.

Увиденное так и стояло перед глазами, словно выжженное на сетчатке — не забудешь. И голос, звучащий в ушах, тихий ласкающий шёпот. Карл сел на кровать, потом лёг, вскочил, прошёлся, бесцельно двигая стул, поправляя лежащие на столе книги. Возбуждение никуда не делось, молния давила на член, а в голове был полнейший бардак, но он скорее руки себе дал бы отсечь, чем решил проблему, как раньше в Александрии. Чувствовал себя извращенцем, как ни посмотри: его либо возбудило насилие над женщиной, либо этот старый садист.

В дверь постучали, тихо, даже деликатно.

— Что? — Карл рывком распахнул дверь.

— Мне тут передали: ты хотел меня видеть? — Ниган благодушно улыбался, почёсывая заросший щетиной подбородок. — Неужто врут?

Он подождал ответа:

— Так я могу войти?

Карл кивнул, отходя от двери. Он не знал, что сказать. Извиниться? Ворвался в комнату в неподходящий момент. Стоял там. Таращился. В таких случаях полагается извиняться.

— Я… — Нужные слова не находились.

— Да? — Удобно устроившийся в кресле Ниган сложил ладони домиком и смотрел с искренним интересом.

— Мне не стоило… так… врываться, — выдавил Карл, чувствуя себя нашкодившим школьником. Уши и щёки у него уже пламенели.

Ниган несколько томительно долгих секунд любовался, потом расхохотался, вытянув длиннющие ноги через всю комнатёнку и запрокинув голову.

— Малыш Карл Граймс! Краснеешь, будто никогда не таскал папину порнушку. Или… — Он подался вперёд, вглядываясь. — Или не таскал? Ты для этого слишком хороший, а? Ребёнок?

Карл упорно рассматривал носки запылённых ботинок. Видел ли он папину порнушку? Ответ: нет. Да апокалипсиса его интересовали трансформеры, кто быстрее — Флэш или Ртуть, согласится ли Бекки Роган сесть с ним в школьном автобусе. После того, как привычная жизнь полетела в тартарары, порножурналы были в самом конце списка необходимых для выживания вещей: воды, еды, оружия, лекарства, тёплой одежды, удобной обуви, топлива, батареек и многого другого.

Нет, он, конечно, видел, как отец целует Мишонн, а Гленн обнимает Мэгги, но это не было так грязно, так по-животному откровенно.

Получается, первое в своей жизни порно он увидел десять минут назад. Знаменательный день, что тут скажешь.

— Итак, зачем ты хотел меня видеть? Не для беседы же о пестиках и тычинках, пчёлках и птичках? — Судя по голосу, Ниган развлекался вовсю.

— Дай мне какое-то дело, что-нибудь. — Карлу, обрадованному сменой темы, легче далась в общем-то непростая просьба.

— Вот как? Дело тебе дать? — Ниган перестал смеяться. — Согласен, значит, на меня работать? А если я тебя пошлю в Александрию дань собирать? Или прикажу пристрелить какого-нибудь строптивца с дерзким взглядом? Ты сделаешь?

— А ты прикажешь? — Карл оторвался от созерцания ботинок, угрюмо посмотрел из-под отросшей чёлки.

— Нет. — Ниган пружинисто встал. — Не прикажу, малыш Карл. Поедешь с Лорой. Проверишь ловушку для ходячих, подстрахуешь её, а она — тебя, понял?

Карл облегчённо кивнул. Благодарить он не станет, достаточно побыл сегодня воспитанным мальчиком.

— Ага! Чуть не забыл. Подойди-ка сюда. — Ниган достал что-то из кармана штанов. Видя, что Карл медлит, сам подошёл, в один шаг пересёк комнату.

— Фрэнки, ну, та рыжуля с умелым ртом, ты видел. — Карл сглотнул, в горле мгновенно пересохло от воспоминаний. — Она тебе передала кое-что.

Карл почувствовал, как Ниган уже знакомым движением забирает ему волосы в хвост, убирая с лица чёлку, закрепляя на затылке хвост с помощью резинки.

— Вот так. — Отпускать его Ниган не торопился, Карл почувствовал лёгкое прикосновение к шее, горячее дыхание на коже. В паху снова плеснуло обжигающе горячим, когда Ниган прошептал ему:

— И мальчик, постарайся, чтоб тебя не сожрали там, за воротами. Я буду огорчён и разочарован. Но я расстроюсь ещё больше, — пальцы на шее сжались строгим ошейником, — если ты выкинешь какую-то глупость вроде побега или встречи с папочкой. Понимаешь?

— Да. — По позвоночнику побежали мурашки, по ощущениям размером с кулак.

— Не расстроишь меня, мальчик? Ты ведь хочешь меня порадовать? Скажи это. — Карл повернулся. Ему пришлось запрокинуть голову, чтобы посмотреть Нигану в глаза.

— Я не расстрою тебя.

— Вот и умница. Потому что, если ты надумаешь обмануть меня… — Ниган заботливо убрал со лба Карла выбившуюся прядь и продолжил, доверительно понизив голос: — Я поеду в Александрию, отловлю боевую дамочку с катаной и заставлю твоего отца её выпотрошить.

Компанию Карла Лора приняла без восторга, но и без открытой неприязни, она просто молчала, ограничиваясь лишь необходимыми инструкциями:

— Выйди из машины. Подержи здесь. Проверь провод. Стой у машины. Садись в машину.

Но Карл и не стремился познакомиться поближе, он наслаждался поездкой и возможностью выбраться из мрачных стен Святилища.

— Будешь? — Лора протянула флягу с водой, на загорелом запястье болтался легкомысленный браслет из розовых и голубых пластиковых бусин. Заметив взгляд Карла, она раздражённым жестом поправила манжет куртки.

— Я отойду, посматривай по сторонам. — И зашагала к придорожной полосе. Далеко отходить не стала, расстегнула штаны, присаживаясь тут же, на обочине, заросшей травой.

Карл отпил из фляги, осмотрелся, старательно отворачиваясь от Лоры. Долгое путешествие в группе быстро излечивает от ненужной стеснительности, но ему всё равно стало неловко.

Было что-то извращённое в том, что молодая красивая девушка вот так вот запросто справляла нужду в его присутствии. Он услышал шорох ткани — Лора натягивала брюки, — потом лёгкий вскрик и сдавленное ругательство.

— Эй! В машине, в бардачке, кусачки, принеси! — Лора лежала в траве, запутавшись ногами в колючей проволоке. Карл пошарил в бардачке, кусачки нашлись под пухлым потрёпанным томиком. На обложке надпись «Любовь под пальмами» и красотка в розовом платье. Фыркнув, он зашагал к Лоре, старательно пряча улыбку. Она подозрительно нахмурилась, словно ждала насмешки, но тут её глаза распахнулись:

— Сзади!

Из придорожных чахлых кустов вышла, покачиваясь, тощая фигура в лохмотьях. За ней ещё одна. И ещё. И ещё. И ещё. Не стадо, но довольно внушительная группа заковыляла к замершей Лоре, булькая и хрипя разложившимися глотками.

Карл потянулся было к кобуре, но её не было, оружия ему не дали, так далеко доверие Нигана не простиралось

— Пистолет. — Он бросил кусачки на землю рядом с Лорой, нетерпеливо протянул руку. — Быстрее!

Несколько мгновений она колебалась, потом молча отдала ему оружие.

Глок-17 приятной тяжестью лёг в ладонь, Карл по выжженной на подкорке привычке проверил количество патронов, осуждающе покосился Лору: обойма была неполная, всего семь. Прицелился в ближайшего ходячего, выстрелил — голова мертвеца разлетелась, как гнилая тыква, потом так же взметнулась смрадным фонтаном ещё одна. Карл стрелял, но уже понял, что одним стволом проблему не решить, патроны скоро закончатся, а запасная обойма в машине.

Лора щёлкала кусачками, но торопиться не могла: шипы проволоки чернели от заражённой крови. Одна царапина — и для неё всё будет кончено.

Бах! Бах! Бах! Осталось два выстрела. Пока он добежит до машины, достанет обойму, перезарядит пистолет, его новая напарница станет бывшей напарницей. Бах! Один патрон.

Лора, упрямо сжав губы, споро перерезала проволоку. Она не сдавалась, как не сдалась бы Мэгги. Или Розита. Или Саша.

Бах! Он по инерции нажал на спусковой крючок, в ответ раздались только глухие щелчки. За спиной зло с присвистом выдохнула Лора. Карл обернулся: бледная до синевы, стиснув зубы, она сражалась со стреножившей её проволокой. Бросила на Карла короткий взгляд, но ничего не сказала, ни о чём не стала просить, только кусачки стиснула так, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Она не ждала от него помощи, и это было правильно. Это было честно. Они друг другу никто. Хуже, чем никто — враги. И она, и все, кто с Ниганом, заслужили смерть, так что пусть не смотрит, не просит. Ходячие были совсем близко, и Карл сделал крохотный шаг назад, отступая. Он знал, что будет через минуту: зомби тупым голодным инстинктом поймут, кто здесь жертва, и набросятся, начнут раздирать на части, жрать, утоляя неутолимый голод. Лоре повезёт, если горло перервут сразу.

Лора обернулась, посмотрела на Карла, уже не бледная, а словно посеревшая от ожидавшего впереди ужаса, но просить не стала. Перехватила поудобней кусачки, плюнув на проволоку, готовясь биться до конца.

— Не останавливайся. — Доставая нож, он шагнул вперёд, вставая между ней и ходячими, как встал бы между ходячими и Мэгги, или Сашей, или Тарой, или любым другим членом его семьи.

В Святилище возвращались молча, но это уже была другая тишина, когда слова просто не нужны. Ты и так знаешь, о чём думает и что чувствует сидящий рядом. И он тоже знает, что думаешь ты. На прощанье Лора протянула руку и, заметив, что Карл, не сдержавшись, снова глянул на браслет, пояснила негромко:

— Это брат сделал для меня. Давно. Ещё до всего этого. Он был хорошим мальчиком. Добрым.

Что случилось с хорошим и добрым мальчиком, Карл спрашивать не стал.

К удивлению Карла, работать с Лорой оказалось комфортно (удобно), почти как с Мегги или Розитой. Немногословная, прямолинейная, но в общем-то незлая, она оказалась хорошим напарником. Работа была несложная: проверять, на месте ли ловушки, осматривать территорию, не движется ли к границам стадо ходячих. Они объезжали не только лес и шоссе возле Святилища, но патрулировали земли вокруг Хиллтопа, Александрии и Королевства.

Когда Карл спросил об этом Лору, та пренебрежительно дёрнула плечом:

— Грегори до чёртиков боится высунуть тощую задницу за ворота, а Иезекииль слишком занят в своём чокнутом драмкружке, исполняя роль короля Лира, чтобы беспокоиться о ходячих.

Она помолчала, потом добавила:

— А Нигану не всё равно. Спасителям не всё равно.

Оторопевший Карл еле удержался от расспросов о том, как девушка, знающая о Шекспире, связалась со сбродом вроде спасителей.

Хотя Карл никогда бы себе в этом не признался, но он уже не мог считать всех спасителей сбродом. После первой вылазки жители Святилища не смотрели сквозь него: с ним здоровались, иногда подначивали, вполне по-дружески, даже давали советы. Карл подозревал, что в этом неожиданном всплеске дружелюбия немалая заслуга Лоры, которая рассказала о случившемся.

Спасители перестали быть безликой толпой опасных чужаков, обретали имена, характеры, привычки.

Неуклюжий увалень Дэвид, подаривший Карлу новый нож взамен сломанного на шоссе. Доктор Эммет, осматривавший заживающую глазницу. Ехидная и языкастая Фрэнки, не упускавшая шанса вогнать Карла в краску, припоминая ему при каждом удобном случае его промах. Грустная молчаливая Эмбер и Марк, следящий за ней глазами выброшенного на мороз щенка, когда думал, что никто этого не видит. Хотя видели и замечали все.

— Парень доиграется, — брюзжал вечно всем недовольный Гэвин, — себя подставит, Эмбер подставит. Всех подставит.

— Угу. — Дэвид, чистящий ножи, свой и Лоры, сидящей, скрестив ноги, на продавленной койке и читающей очередной роман, только кивнул.

— Марк — парень неплохой. Дурак, конечно, но рожа смазливая. Была смазливая, — поправился гнущий свою линию Гэвин. — Поискал бы себе кого другого. От Эмбер одни неприятности.

— Угу. — Спорить Дэвид не собирался, проверил подушечкой пальца остроту лезвия.

Карл, сидящий тут же и наблюдавший за плавным скольжением точильного камня по клинку, поёжился. Он помнил, как наказывали Марка.

— А что, парень, — Гэвин цепко взглянул на него, — как поступают в Александрии? Или вы там без руля и без ветрил плывёте на одной демократии?

Лора коротко фыркнула, но продолжила притворяться, что читает.

— Мы не наказываем! — возмущённо начал Карл и осёкся. Это было неправдой, потому что они наказывали, но не истязали, не мучили, намеренно стараясь унизить.

Шейна, предавшего отца, убили. Он сам и убил. Мерла оставили прикованным на крыше, но это всё равно что убить. Кэрол отец выгнал, но это ведь тоже всё равно что убить. И был ещё Пит. Отец спал с его женой, тихой блондинкой с мягким голосом и приветливой улыбкой, а потом убил Пита. Или сначала убил, а потом переспал? Неважно.

Карл молчал, не зная, что сказать, потом пожал плечами:

— Мы не наказываем утюгами. Можем изгнать из общины, если ты напал на кого-то или украл.

— Вот оно ка-ак, — протянул Гэвин. — Ну, не знаю. Или в безопасности с обожжённой мордой, или целый, но один и среди толпы ходячих? По мне, так на хер морду.

— Да кому твоя-то морда сдалась, никакой хер не встанет, — пробасил Дэвид, убирая наточенные ножи.

Завязавшуюся перепалку Карл слушать не стал, махнул на прощанье Лоре и пошёл к себе. На душе почему-то было пакостно, и разбираться в этой пакости совершенно не хотелось.

В закутке, возле грядок с томатами, где обычно собирались желающие посплетничать и не желающие привлечь лишнее внимание номера, слышалась какая-то непонятная возня. Карл расслышал чей-то испуганный писк и раздражённое злобное шипенье человека, теряющего терпение.

— Эй! У нас уговор, забыла? Я же принёс тебе чёртовы таблетки, так что хватит ломаться!

Ответа Карл не разобрал, только сбивчивые всхлипы.

— Ты меня что, динамишь, что ли, сучка! — злился мужчина. Карл подошёл ближе, но тот даже не заметил.

— Привыкла вот так нормальных парней отшивать, да? По тебе сразу видно, что сука эгоистичная, да только время теперь другое!

Наконец Карл его узнал. Неприятный длинноволосый хлыщ по имени Джаред, один из тех, кто в детстве отрывает крылышки мухам, а потом всю сознательную жизнь ищет жертву послабее. Чует беззащитных и слабых, но в жизни не свяжется с тем, кто готов дать отпор. Девчонка, жавшаяся к стене, отпор дать точно не могла. В свете прожектора можно было разглядеть светлые волосы, тонкие запястья, хрупкие ладони: девушка неловко пыталась отпихнуть Джареда, но только раззадорила мужчину. Позабавленный её неумелым сопротивлением, он упорно толкал девушку в неосвещённый угол.

— Ты поиграть со мной решила, сучка? — Послышался шлепок, голова девушки мотнулась в сторону. — Привыкла парнями вертеть, мелкая шлюшка?

Он быстро протянул руку, ущипнул девушку за грудь, облизнулся, причмокнув, даже в тусклом свете можно было увидеть, как масляно заблестели его глаза.

Блондинка, взвизгнув, прижала руки к груди, но на помощь не звала, только всхлипывала.

Досматривать Карл не стал, тратить время на увещевания тоже: в висках уже отбивали знакомый ритм раскалённые молотки. Он с силой толкнул Джареда, пытаясь приложить головой об угол стены. Манёвр бы удался, но девушка в последний момент перевела на него удивлённо-испуганный взгляд, и Джаред, сообразив, что за спиной кто-то есть, шагнул в сторону, так что удар вышел слабый, смазанный.

Джаред вскинулся по-звериному, но, когда увидел Карла, расслабился, по губам у него зазмеилась паскудная ухмылка.

— Шёл бы ты мимо, щенок. У нас тут всё путём, верно?

Блондинка посмотрела на Карла испуганно-заискивающим взглядом уличной собачонки. Такие сами падают на спину, подставляя беззащитный живот под удар, даже зубы не посмеют оскалить, безропотно принимая всё, что им достаётся.

Тощая, с цыплячьей шейкой, тонкими светлыми волосами, неряшливым нимбом растрепавшимися вокруг головы, она чем-то неуловимо напоминала Бет. Ту Бет с фермы, которая решила сдаться, лечь и умереть. Испуганную Бет. Жалкую Бет. Сдавшуюся.

Только рядом с Бет была Мэгги, и мама, и Лори, а с этой кто?

Перестук в голове превратился в невнятный рёв, Карл стиснул зубы и ударил, как учили, целясь в точку над переносицей. В этот раз получилось: Джаред взвыл тоненько, по-бабьи, схватился за нос. Сквозь плотно сжатые ладони сначала медленно, потом всё быстрее засочились капли крови, чёрные в неверном свете прожектора.

— Иди отсюда. — На девушку Карл не отвлекался, понимая, что ничего ещё не закончилось. — Быстро!

Она стояла, топчась на одном месте, словно не знала, как поступить, потом мотнула головой, то ли благодаря, то ли прощаясь, и исчезла в темноте двора.

— Ах ты, сучёныш! — Джаред смотрел широко распахнутыми, мутными от боли и злобы глазами. — Я тебя урою! Слышишь? Я тебя урою!

Тратить слова на ответ Карл не стал, потянулся за ножом, но достать не успел: Джаред заметил движение и бросился. Он был крупнее, тяжелее, так что они оба покатились по земле, задыхаясь, хрипя от бешенства, нанося беспорядочные удары, не обращая внимания на боль.

Карл не сдерживался, бил в полную силу, неосознанно радуясь возможности выплеснуть скопившуюся злость.

Довольно скоро Джаред подмял его под себя, уселся на спину, сжимая рёбра коленями и заломив руку назад.

— Ну что, сучёныш? — пропыхтел в ухо, капая на шею кровью из разбитого носа. — Я говорил, я тебя урою! Говорил? Ты у меня землю жрать будешь!

Карл попытался вывернуться, но получил такой сильный удар по почкам, что внутри загудело от боли. Он сдавленно застонал, заскрёб пальцами по земле.

— Нет уж, сучёныш, не вывернешься! — Джаред вцепился в волосы, заставляя выгнуть шею назад до хруста в позвонках, а потом с силой приложил лицом о землю. И ещё раз.

— Получи! Сучёныш!

Карл слепо заморгал, кровь из рассечённого лба заливала здоровый глаз, так что он ничего не видел, и это оказалось страшнее всего. Что если он теперь останется слепым?

Карл забился, беспорядочно, как попавшее в капкан животное, силясь высвободиться, но Джаред не собирался давать ему и шанса.

— Куда собрался? Я с тобой ещё не закончил! — Он снова ударил так, что Карл обмяк, прекратив сопротивление. В ушах звучал тонкий назойливый звон, в боку что-то хрустнуло, и теперь при каждом вздохе там жгло огнём.

— Уже не такой наглый, да? — Джаред перевернул его на спину, снова уселся сверху. — А знаешь что? Я придумал, что с тобой сделаю!

Карл почувствовал, как к щеке прижалось что-то холодное.

— Я тебе второй глаз выну, сучёныш! — пообещал Джаред, его кислое дыхание било в нос. — И найду девку, которую ты благородно пытался защитить, отымею её во все дыры, чтоб визжала, как свинья! А потом скатаюсь в Александрию и развлекусь там с какой-нибудь цыпочкой! Что ты тогда будешь делать, а? Что? Что?

Карл неожиданно для себя рассмеялся: подобное он уже видел, правда, в прошлый раз он, так сказать, сидел на галёрке, зато сейчас — в первом ряду.

— Чего ржёшь? — Лезвие на щеке дрогнуло, и нажим ослаб, всего на пару секунд, но их Карлу хватило, чтобы, рванувшись вперёд, впиться Джареду в шею, намертво стискивая зубы.

Над головой раздался полузадушенный вопль, Джаред, не ждавший нападения, в панике забыл про нож, просто молотил руками, тянул за волосы, пытаясь оторвать от себя Карла, но тот только крепче стискивал зубы, захлёбываясь чем-то горячим, солёным, что заливало лицо, мешало дышать и видеть. Он только чувствовал, как на нём судорожно, словно гигантская рыбина, выброшенная на берег, бьётся тело, как судороги эти становятся всё слабее, тише, и тише, и тише… И, рыча, стискивал челюсти сильнее.

Карл не слышал, как двор огласился криками, не видел бестолковой суеты вокруг. Но вдруг чьи-то уверенные сильные пальцы надавили на щёки, заставляя разжать челюсти, и он услышал чей-то спокойный голос совсем рядом:

— Пусти его, мальчик. Уже всё. Пусти.

И тогда он отпустил.


	4. Chapter 4

Едкий запах ударил в нос, прогоняя тяжёлый туман, осевший в голове. Карл попытался открыть глаз и не смог: лицо, словно маской, было стянуто какой-то липкой плёнкой. Он в панике завертел головой, ощутил, как кто-то коснулся плеча, забубнил успокаивающе.

Но Карл не слушал. Ослеп! Он ослеп! Теперь уже окончательно и бесповоротно! Видимо, Джаред успел достать его ножом, и это его глаз, вытекший из глазницы, словно проколотая вилкой яичница, подсыхает сейчас на лице. Он калека… Слепой бесполезный калека…

Карл беспомощно хватал губами воздух, пытаясь справиться с приступом тошноты, попробовал встать, слепо шаря руками, наткнулся на что-то металлическое, тут же загрохотавшее по полу, споткнулся и упал. В боку полыхнула такая боль, что он вскрикнул, часто и глубоко задышал, стоя на четвереньках, чувствуя, как в ладонь впивается что-то острое.

— Ну, хватит уже, пацан, ты достаточно на сегодня всех переполошил, — раздалось сверху. Карла легко подняли с пола, уверенно, но бережно поддерживая, снова усадили в кресло. Он замычал, не находя слов, дёрнулся, желая избавиться от крепкой хватки. Его затопило такое чёрное, такое беспросветное, бездонное отчаяние, что разрыдаться бы. Но ему, безглазому, теперь даже это недоступно. Мысль о том, что он и заплакать-то не может, заставила выгнуться в негодующей судороге.

— У… у мальчика сильнейший шок… — неуверенно предположил кто-то. — Я вколю седативное.

— У мальчика придурь, — хмыкнул второй голос, — док, дай мне эти штуки. Пацан, да сиди ты спокойно!

Сильная рука, уже не церемонясь, вдавила его в кресло, нажимая на грудь. Внутри что-то хрустнуло, словно сдвинувшись, Карл отчаянно вскрикнул, но его не отпустили. По лицу прошлось что-то влажное, пахнущее мятой, и стягивающая кожу плёнка, истончаясь, исчезла. Потом, уже бережнее, влажная салфетка коснулась глаза, убирая запёкшуюся кровь с ресниц.

Карл заморгал, облегчённо всхлипывая, откинулся на спинку кресла, глядя в потолок, как он уже понял, медпункта. Под потолком светила лампа холодным и неуютным светом; Карл всё смотрел на неё и никак не мог насмотреться.

— Успокоился? — Ниган стоял рядом с пачкой влажных салфеток в руках, без куртки, даже без футболки, непривычно взъерошенный. Карл с удивлением увидел, что седина у него не только в щетине, но в поросли на груди. На правом плече бледнеет толстый неровный шрам, а по запястью вьётся затейливая вязь татуировки. Он качнулся вперёд, чтобы прочитать, что там набито.

— Эй! — Ниган раздражённо щёлкнул пальцами перед его лицом. — Потом насмотришься. То, что ты любитель поглазеть, я уже знаю. Теперь я хочу знать, почему один из моих людей с перегрызенной глоткой валяется во дворе.

Карл вдруг ощутил отвратительный привкус во рту и что-то… похожее на нити, застрявшее между зубами. Он икнул, прижав руку ко губам; к горлу снова подкатила тошнота.

— Вот именно, — удовлетворённо констатировал Ниган. — Несколько моих парней заблевали все томаты, когда увидели, как малыш Карл жрёт беднягу Джареда. Хотели тебе даже черепушку пробить на всякий случай.

— Я его не… не ел, — прохрипел Карл.

— Точно, фактически ты его пил, — согласился Ниган. — Чёрт, парень! Ты прям как моя Люсиль! Не зря она к тебе неровно дышит, я почти ревную, вы такая милая парочка: два отвязных кровососа. Надеюсь, этот парень был вкусный?

Карла всё-таки вырвало. Он едва успел перегнуться через подлокотник и зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть, что из него хлынет. Почему-то представлялся густой бордовый поток. Ниган выругался: брызги рвоты попали на его ботинки и штаны, но Карл ничего не мог поделать, глотка сжималась в спазмах, пока желудок не опустел и с губ не закапала горькая ядовито-жёлтая желчь. Наконец всё закончилось, и он, дрожащий, взмокший, снова откинулся на спинку кресла, чувствуя себя непривычно слабым.

— Ну-ка смотри на меня, мальчик. — Ниган осторожно ухватил за подбородок, нагнулся совсем близко к лицу, всматриваясь в глаза. В глаз, один-единственный, чудом уцелевший глаз. Изо рта у Карла несло наверняка, как у ходячего, хотелось вычистить зубы, прополоскать рот кипятком, но Ниган даже не поморщился.

— Здорово тебе досталось сегодня, да? — Карл почувствовал, как его легко-легко, едва касаясь подушечками пальцев, поглаживают за ухом, словно кота, и смутился, не зная, как реагировать на неожиданную ласку.

— Нормально. — Он тряхнул головой, в которой тут же загудело от боли.

— Могу предположить, что у него лёгкое сотрясение, надо осмотреть рёбра и обработать рану на лбу, — отмер молчавший всё это время док Карсон.

— Обрабатывайте. А потом ты придёшь ко мне и расскажешь во всех подробностях, что за хуйня случилась между тобой и этим бедолагой. — Ниган взял прислонённую к стене Люсиль и вышел.

У знакомой уже двери Карл постоял, прислушиваясь: вряд ли Ниган решил скрасить себе ожидание, развлекаясь с Фрэнки, Таней или Шерри, но врываться в чужие комнаты без стука он зарёкся. Одёрнул липнувшую к телу после душа футболку, подышал себе в ладонь: вроде запаха нет, он полтюбика зубной пасты сжевал, пытаясь избавиться от вкуса сырого мяса и крови.

Дверь распахнулась, и из комнаты ужом выскользнул Дуайт, посмотрел на Карла, усмехнулся, хотел уже что-то сказать, но промолчал, только глаза злорадно заблестели.

— Иди, тебя заждались уже!

— Начинай. — Ниган сидел в кресле, он успел одеться и выглядел как обычно, только вот уже не улыбался. Тянул что-то из толстостенного бокала, нетерпеливо отыгрывая кончиками пальцев какой-то боевой мотивчик по гладкой рукояти Люсиль, лежащей у него на коленях.

Карл попытался вздохнуть, прижал ладонь к боку, туда, где рёбра стягивала тугая повязка. Док Карсон сказал, что перелома, скорее всего, нет, только сильный ушиб или трещина, но стоять было больно, впрочем, сидеть тоже. А ещё ужасно хотелось пить, кружилась голова.

— Мне долго ждать? — Голос Нигана звучал слишком уж громко. — Слушай, я не подумал об этом, но тебе, наверное, сейчас хреново? Может, тебе необходимо пойти в свою комнату, которую я так любезно предоставил? Отдохнуть? Может, принести стакан тёплого молока перед сном? Рассказать сказочку? Подоткнуть одеяльце?

Карл вдруг понял, что Ниган зол, не просто раздражён из-за чьей-то глупости, или трусости, или медлительности — такое он наблюдал частенько. В подобных случаях Ниган просто улыбался широкой кусачей улыбкой, а потом говорил нечто такое, от чего провинившийся готов был собственноручно выкосить всех зомби от Святилища и до мексиканской границы, чтобы загладить свой промах.

— Я в порядке, — коротко ответил он и всё-таки сел напротив, не спросив разрешения. Ниган только нетерпеливо махнул рукой, ожидая ответа.

— Мы поругались, — начал Карл, осторожно подбирая слова; продолжить ему не дали.

— Поругались? Блядь, поругались? Пацан, ты что, думаешь, что до сих пор в сраной средней школе? — Ниган отшвырнул стакан в сторону; резко пахнущая янтарная жидкость некрасивыми потёками расползлась по стене.

— Правила едины для всех! Драки между спасителями запрещены. Убийства — запрещены. Правила — вот что позволяет нам оставаться людьми, лиши нас правил, и кто мы? Чем будем отличаться от животных?

Карл неосознанно вжался в кресло; от Нигана шла волна агрессивной неуправляемой силы. В таком гневе он не был даже на поляне, когда отец пообещал убить его. Не сегодня. Не завтра.

Ниган провёл по лицу ладонью непривычно усталым жестом, заговорил уже тише:

— Перед правилами все равны. Нарушил — будешь наказан, а, как я наказываю, ты знаешь. Убийства среди спасителей запрещены.

— Зато изнасилования разрешены. — Карлу надоело быть без вины виноватым. — Этот урод насиловал девушку, я вмешался, мы поругались, и он напал! Хотел мне глаз вырезать и…

Он не закончил, закашлялся, во рту так пересохло, что язык казался куском мяса, обёрнутым в наждачку. Ниган молча встал, достал из бара бутылку, сунул её в руку Карлу, и Карл, сделав несколько жадных глотков, продолжил:

— Он сказал, что вырежет мне глаз, а потом найдёт ту девушку и закончит, что начал.

В комнате воцарилась тишина, очень неудобная колючая тишина, потом Ниган веско проговорил:

— Изнасилования недопустимы.

— Ага, вот только Джаред был не в курсе. Та девушка даже на помощь не звала. — Карл сделал ещё один глоток, мерзкий привкус во рту, казалось, остался навечно.

— Он повалил бедняжку на землю? Залез ей в трусы? — Ниган чуть приподнял брови.

— Нет. Ничего такого. Он говорил, что она ему обещала. Что они договорились. А потом дал ей пощёчину.

— Вот как. — Взгляд Нигана снова потяжелел. — То есть ты увидел, как парень разговаривает с девчонкой, даёт ей затрещину, и сразу подумал про изнасилование?

— Да всё же понятно! — сорвался Карл, — У него на роже всё было написано!

— Кому как не тебе в этом разобраться! С твоим-то богатым опытом. — Ниган взял в руки рацию. — Гэвина ко мне и поживее.

Гэвин, выглядевший мрачнее обыкновенного, возник на пороге почти сразу, будто за дверью дожидался. В комнате запахло дымом и чем-то палёным, как от сгоревшего барбекю.

«Это Джаред… Гэвин вместе с остальными сжигал тело и стоял у костра достаточно долго, что одежда пропиталась этой вонью», — подумал Карл и вспомнил, что вечно брюзжащий и всем недовольный Гэвин вроде как приглядывал за Джаредом, которого никто особо не любил за дурацкий выпендрёж и злые, подчас жестокие шутки. Гэвин, как мог, старался сглаживать острые углы, сдерживать вспыльчивый нрав своего напарника.

— Карл утверждает, что этот парень, Джаред, насиловал девушку. — Гэвин молча пожевал губами, но промолчал, так что Ниган продолжил: — Это был человек из твоей группы, верно? Если бы ты заметил нечто, противоречащее правилам, ты бы мне сказал, так? У тебя ведь хватило бы ума понять: покрывать подобное не стоит?

Ниган цепко всматривался в лицо Гэвина, тот снова пошлёпал губами, потом заговорил медленно, словно через силу:

— Джаред был парнем горячим. Вспыльчивым. Чего с него взять, молодой ещё. Был. — Лицо Гэвина вдруг некрасиво исказилось, сморщилось, он потёр глаза рукавом. — Ну, любил народ цеплять, водилось за ним такое. Но чтоб к бабам лезть? Когда у Королевства свиней или там овощи забирали, приезжала с ними одна, так Джаред на неё и не глянул ни разочка. Всё к бугаю этому цеплялся, к Ричарду.

В комнате снова стало тихо; Карл стиснул в руке опустевшую бутылку — стекло неприятно скрипнуло под влажными пальцами.

— Он хотел изнасиловать ту девушку, — повторил настойчиво, и собственный голос прозвучал как-то фальшиво и неубедительно в напряжённой тишине.

— Ту девушку? — Ниган встал, подошёл к упрямо набычившемуся Карлу. — Ту? Это какую же именно?

Карл только плечами пожал:

— Такая… худая, со светлыми волосами. — Он помолчал, вспоминая, и добавил: — Симпатичная.

— Прекрасные приметы, пацан. Сразу видно семейное наследие. — Ниган усмехнулся, включил рацию. — Всех номеров построить во внутреннем дворе. Живо!

Карл раньше не видел, чтобы в помещении, наполненном людьми, было так тихо. Во внутреннем дворике, где днём располагался рынок, собрались и спасители, и номера. Атмосфера была, словно на похоронах, только не слышно ни слов утешений, ни молитв, ни церковных гимнов. Обычно, если люди собираются в группу, они болтают, делятся новостями, сплетнями, выясняют отношения, кто-то с кем-то флиртует, кто-то кого-то подкалывает. Эти стояли молча, казалось, никто из них даже не шевелился. Просто две группы людей, застывших безмолвными изваяниями в холодном свете прожекторов, при появлении Нигана синхронно опустились на одно колено. Карл жадно всматривался в склонённые перед ним головы: эта? Эта? Или эта? Он сделал шаг, но Ниган удержал его за плечо и вышел вперёд, небрежно помахивая Люсиль.

— Вы все знаете, что сегодня ночью произошёл инцидент, недопустимый для этих стен! — Голос Ниган разнёсся по всему помещению, эхом отразился от бетонных стен, загрохотал под самым потолком. Карл заметил, как некоторые съёжились, вжимая головы в плечи.

— Когда мир рухнул, вы, напуганные и жалкие, пришли ко мне! В Святилище вы обрели безопасность, а взамен согласились соблюдать простые правила. Нельзя лгать мне! Нельзя красть у меня! Нельзя убивать моих людей! Нельзя насиловать моих людей! И, если эти правила были нарушены, я хочу знать об этом!

В помещении было так тихо, словно стоящие на коленях люди, как один, затаили дыхание, внимая; Карл заметил, что на лицах некоторых проступило безмолвное поклонение. Человек с битой в руках был для них почти что божеством, грозным, карающим, но, безусловно, обожаемым. Ниган обвёл замершую перед ним толпу тяжёлым взглядом.

— Есть ли среди вас тот, кто подвергался насилию? Девушка? Женщина?

Снова тишина; Карл чувствовал, как сердце в груди бешено забилось, он отчаянно шарил взглядом по людям, ожидая, что вот-вот она встанет. Та, что так напомнила Бет, что она всё объяснит, и эта долгая ночь наконец закончится. Он даже приподнялся на носки, завертел головой, пытаясь увидеть её. Ничего. Тишина и застывшие на коленях статуи.

— Иди ищи свою… даму в беде. — Уголки губ Нигана брезгливо дёрнулись, когда он вытолкнул Карла вперёд. — Узнаёшь её?

Сначала Карл был уверен, что да, конечно, узнает! Только вот портрет спасённой девушки рассыпался на фрагменты, это было всё равно, что пазл собирать. Неполный пазл в тёмной комнате. Вот острый локоть, вот дрожащие губы, вот прядь волос — но лицо ускользало, да и видел ли он его? Карл медленно брёл между рядами номеров, всматриваясь в восковые в мертвящем свете прожекторов лица: напуганные, напряжённые, равнодушные. Несколько раз останавливался: не она ли? Не эта ли? Их было человек десять, подходящих по возрасту и телосложению девчонок, все, как одна, смотрели с тупым овечьим испугом, мотали головами.

— Нет, нет. Они спали.

— Нет, нет. Никто не насильничал.

— Нет, нет. У них всё прекрасно. Просто замечательно.

Наконец он сдался, подошёл к сжавшему губы Нигану, тот ещё раз обвёл взглядом покорно опустивших головы людей, зло сплюнул:

— Свободны! Пшли по местам!

Карл не помнил, как дошёл до своей комнаты, просто брёл, словно в липком нескончаем кошмаре, кто-то его придерживал за плечо, чтоб не натыкался на углы и стены. Разом вдруг заболели все полученные сегодня ушибы и ссадины, запульсировала стянутая скобами рана на лбу, заныли ушибленные рёбра.

— Сядь. А лучше ляг. — Ниган толкнул его на кровать, заставляя сесть, сам стоял рядом, хмурый, угрюмый. — Тебе лучше отдохнуть, завтра придётся нелегко.

— Что… что будет завтра? — Карл поднял голову, отказываясь верить тому, что услышит сейчас.

— Ты знаешь, ты сам всё знаешь, мальчик. — Ниган смотрел поверх его головы, словно не хотел или боялся встречаться взглядами. — Сам знаешь. Завтра будет железо.

Он протянул руку, и Карлу показалось, что сейчас Ниган уже привычным жестом уберёт волосы с его лица, дотронется. Не дотронулся. Рука так и повисла в воздухе.

— Я скажу доку, чтобы принёс тебе таблетки. Обезболивающее. Всё, что потребуется. Отдыхай сейчас.


	5. Chapter 5

Карл ещё несколько минут смотрел на закрытую дверь и ждал.

Что зайдёт Ниган и скажет, что наказания не будет.

Что зайдёт спасённая блондинка и признается.

Что зайдёт отец и заберёт его отсюда.

Дверь открылась, и зашёл док Карсон, суетливыми движениями зачем-то померил Карлу пульс, спросил, как он себя чувствует, потом протянул таблетки.

— М-м… эти вот от боли, а эта розовая, чтобы ты не нервничал и поспал спокойно. Ниган приказал. Сказал, тебе надо отдохнуть… до завтра.

Док замолчал, потом выдохнул, страдальчески поморщился, отчего его длинное лошадиное лицо вытянулось ещё больше:

— Нам всем просто надо соблюдать правила. Его правила.

Обезболивающее Карл выпил сразу, а розовую таблетку положил на ладонь и долго рассматривал. Такие вот таблетки, наверное, раньше пили какие-нибудь истерические дамочки, вроде матери его одноклассника Донни. Донни вечно хлюпал носом, таскал огромные очки в пластиковой оправе и никогда не ездил с классом на экскурсии. Мать Донни как-то пришла в школу и наорала на учителя, она сжимала огромные кулаки, похожие на диванные подушки, и у неё смешно тряслись щёки, по которым стекали струйки пота.

— Дети могут попасть в аварию! Вы не соблюдаете правила безопасности! Нет даже подушек! Подушек безопасности!

Донни после такого прохода в школе не давали.

Карл покатал таблетку по ладони, подошёл к раковине и выбросил в сливное отверстие — он не истеричная дамочка, справится.

Вызревшее за пять минут решение было очевидным — не сидеть безропотно, ожидая незавидной участи, а бежать. Дверь в его комнату не заперта, территорию Карл знает отлично, не зря столько дней бродил по Святилищу. Оружие, вода — всё это у него есть. Отец не раз и не два повторял, что нельзя сдаваться, нельзя опускать руки! Всегда можно найти выход, из любой самой дерьмовой ситуации можно найти выход.

В коридоре его ждала Лора, стояла, привалившись к стене, пряча что-то за спиной. Такие вещи Карл научился просекать быстро, вскинул пистолет, взводя курок; ушибленные рёбра тут же протестующе заныли.

— Будешь останавливать? 

Она посмотрела удивлённо, невесело улыбнулась и помахала правой рукой у него перед лицом — в пальцах зажат потрёпанный томик, тот что она читала недавно.

Карл кивнул, безмолвно извиняясь, но оружие не опустил:

— Будешь меня останавливать?

Лора помолчала, погладила потрёпанный корешок книги, обводя пальцами выпуклые буквы со стёршейся позолотой.

— Гэвина наказали. Ниган понизил его до номера. Сказал, что подумает, дать ли ему шанс подняться или нет.

— Жаль. — Карл был почти искренен; из боевиков в номера… Это как с Манхэттена в Бронкс перебраться. Даже хуже. Но тратить время на бесплодное сочувствие он не собирался, у Гэвина хотя бы лицо целым осталось. Он обошёл Лору, не опуская оружия и не сводя с неё глаз, но она вроде как и не собиралась нападать, просто стояла, сжимая в пальцах дешёвый роман в потрёпанной обложке.

— Гэвина-то за что? — спросил Карл, просто чтобы сказать что-нибудь. — Он же никого не трогал.

— Он не трогал, — согласилась Лора. — Но для Нигана это неважно.

— Чушь какая-то! — Карл был уже у двери, когда до него дошло. Джаред и Гэвин напарники — значит вина у них общая, это как круговая порука. И Нигану плевать, знал Гэвин о том, что творит его напарничек, или не знал. Лора… Лора — его напарник! Карл зло ударил кулаком по двери и тут же пожалел об этом: стёсанные в драке костяшки снова закровоточили.

— Почему ты не пытаешься меня остановить? — Он почти злился на неё за безучастность, за то, что решила не вмешиваться и перевалить весь груз ответственности на него.

— Чего ты стоишь? Почему даже не пытаешься? — Он ударил по книге; старый корешок не выдержал, и пожелтевшие странички веером разлетелись по полу.

— Не пытаюсь что? Затеять с тобой перестрелку? — Она, наконец, перестала улыбаться рассеянной непривычной для неё полуулыбкой. — Чем, ты думаешь, всё закончится, Карл? Ниган твердит всем, что ты умный, так подумай!

Она вдруг протянула руку и больно стукнула его острым кулачком по лбу.

— Я сбегу, и тебя накажут. — Говорить такое было тяжело, Лору жаль, но… но горячий утюг, прижатый к лицу? Что с ним станет после такого? Нет глаза, не будет лица.

Лора смотрела на него со снисходительным сочувствием, как на умственно-отсталого малыша, который хвастается поделкой, косо-криво склеенной из картона и блёсток:

— Накажет меня? Меня? И думаешь, на этом история закончится?

Сначала Карл не понял, о чём речь, кто ещё может ответить за его проступок, а потом понимание обрушилось на него ледяным отрезвляющим водопадом. Он смотрел на Лору, видел, как шевелятся её губы, но не слышал ни слова.

Нет выхода. Нет у него никакого выхода, кроме как вернуться в свою комнату, закрыть дверь, дождаться утра и принять своё наказание, своё железо. Потому что если он сбежит, то не успеет и до Александрии добраться — Ниган встретит его там. А может, он ещё издали увидит клубы чёрного удушливого дыма и застанет лишь пепелище? Хотя нет. Ниган устроит целый спектакль. В прошлый раз он пообещал, что заставит отца распотрошить Мишонн, а свои обещания он выполняет.

Карл убрал пистолет, отмахнулся от говорящей что-то вслед Лоры, молча вернулся в свою комнату, сел на кровать. Неважно. Нельзя жертвовать своей семьёй, никем из них. Кажется, совсем недавно отец говорил те же слова, но он не слушал, просто не понимал тогда, каково это, когда от твоего решения зависят чужие жизни.

Сейчас Карл не боялся, даже чувствовал облегчение от того, что успел вовремя остановиться и никто не пострадает, кроме него, разумеется. Адреналин, бурливший в крови, утих; боль от ушибов и ссадин стала почти незаметной, скреблась где-то на задворках сознания: спасибо доку и его чудо-таблеткам. Карл устало вытянулся на кровати и закрыл глаза: он сделал всё, что мог, от него больше ничего не зависит, так какой смысл трепыхаться?

Во сне Карл снова был на наказании Марка, только в этот раз не на площадке второго этажа, а совсем рядом, так близко, что чувствовал запах, исходящий от него, бьющую в нос кисловатую вонь ужаса и отчаяния.

— Смотри внимательно, мальчик, подойди ближе. — Ниган, улыбаясь обаятельной, почти мальчишеской улыбкой, ухватил его за плечо затянутыми в чёрную кожу пальцами, подтянул почти вплотную. В другой руке он держал утюг, поверхность которого была раскалена так, что воздух вокруг дрожал неверным маревом.

— Прижимать к лицу надо сразу, всей поверхностью вот так. — Коротким уверенным движением он вдавил багровый металл в лицо Марка, который зашёлся истошным воем; глаза у него закатились, так что Карл видел только белки, испещрённые набухшими алыми прожилками.

— Но убирать сразу нельзя. — Ниган продолжал улыбаться. — Иначе урок не будет усвоен, понимаешь, мальчик? А в этом весь смысл.

Раскалённое железо вдавливалось в плоть, плавя её, словно воск, Карл видел, как лицо Марка потекло, оплывая, деформируясь; в воздухе воняло горелым, а Марк всё утробно выл на одной пронзительной ноте. Наконец, Ниган убрал утюг, к подошве которого намертво приварилась кожа, открыв на лице Марка связки и лицевые мускулы словно на чудовищном в своей натуральности манекене. Посреди багрового сплетения мышц и связок нетронутым остался вытаращенный, как у загнанной лошади, слезящийся голубой глаз, который смотрел на Карла с безнадёжной тоскливой мольбой. Выть Марк уже не мог, только хрипел сорванным горлом, а под стулом растекалась дурно пахнущая лужа.

— Вот и всё! — Ниган ободряюще потрепал Марка по мокрым от пота волосам, словно пса. — Твоя очередь, Карл!

— Нет!!! — Карл проснулся, хватая воздух ртом, чувствуя, что задыхается. — Нет!

За маленьким окошком, забранным частой решёткой, посветлело — наступило утро, а это означало, что кошмар вовсе не закончился, он ещё даже не начинался. Карл кончиками пальцев ощупал щёки, подбородок, подошёл к зеркалу, висевшему на дверце платяного шкафа: его лицо. Обычное, в общем-то. Хотя Энид как-то сказала, что он симпатичный. Но это до того, как один трусливый неуравновешенный кретин лишил его глаза. После раскалённого утюга никто уже не назовёт его симпатичным. Карл попытался представить, как он будет выглядеть, когда одна половина лица станет пугать окружающих чёрным провалом, а вторая превратится в один уродливый отталкивающий ожог.

И сможет ли он перенести сам процесс? Дуайт, хоть и сволочь, конечно, но вот смог. И Шерри до сих пор на него поглядывает, хотя, наверное, просто жалеет. Марк смог, пусть и обмочился. А он? Будет кричать? Плакать? Умолять? Сердце, успокоившееся немного после кошмара, вновь зашлось в лихорадочном ритме, ладони взмокли.

— Прощаешься со своей хорошенькой мордашкой? — Дуайт радостно скалился в дверях, чуть не пританцовывал на месте.

— Знаешь, каково это? А? — Дуайт облизнул губы, смачно причмокнув; глаза у него горели нездоровым возбуждением. — Я расскажу: понимаешь, это как… как будто тебя окунули лицом в кипящую лаву, и ты слышишь в голове вопли, истошные визги прямо… чувствуешь этот запах. с чем бы сравнить… — Он пощёлкал пальцами в наигранной растерянности. — Будто бифштекс подгорел! А потом понимаешь, что этот вопящий горелый кусок мяса — ты.

Обычно Карл легко мог отбиться от Дуайта; их перепалки, довольно злые, лишённые и грамма дружеской шутливости, случались частенько, но сейчас… Сейчас Карл, замерев, слушал, как Дуайт смакует тошнотворные подробности, и не мог заставить его заткнуться. Это как сдирать корочку на поджившей ране, наблюдать, как сочится сукровица, выступает кровь. Мерзко, но остановиться не можешь.

— Дуайт!

В комнату шагнул Ниган, и Карл почувствовал облегчение, потому что он не улыбался, как в кошмаре. По правде сказать, Ниган выглядел как человек, который не спал всю ночь, и вовсе не оттого, что был на весёлой вечеринке. Уставший, небритый, затянутый в неизменную чёрную куртку, он словно только что вернулся с тяжёлой вылазки на территорию, где полно ходячих. Только Спасители вчера никуда не выезжали, или Карл что-то упустил?

— Я не помню, чтобы приказал тебе провести ликбез. Иди вниз, проследи, чтобы всё было готово.

Дуайт бросил на Карла заговорщицкий взгляд, словно они были членами одного клуба, и вышел.

Ниган молча прошёлся по комнате, постоял у окна, перекатываясь с носка на пятку, рассматривая что-то сквозь решётку, хотя не было там ничего интересного — Карл проверял. У него возникло нелепое ощущение, что Ниган не знает, что сказать, и тянет время, откладывая какое-то неприятное, но необходимое дело.

— Некоторые в последний момент начинают умолять, вырываются, пытаются сбежать, — вдруг заговорил он, повернувшись к Карлу, серьёзно глядя ему в лицо. — Таких приходится связывать и приковывать к стулу наручниками. Должен ли я приковать тебя, Карл?

Карл не знал, правда не знал, хватит ли у него мужества высидеть всю процедуру не дёргаясь, но чтобы его вели связанным, словно животное?.. Или ещё хуже, волокли, вопящего и вырывающегося?

— Нет. — Он постарался, чтобы голос звучал уверенно.

— Умница, мальчик. — Уголки губ Нигана дрогнули в одобрительной улыбке.

— Я сделаю это быстро. Вот здесь. — Он убрал волосы с лица, очертил пальцами участок от простреленной глазницы до подбородка. — Вторая половина лица останется нетронутой. Док будет рядом.

Карл кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри всё холодеет от страха; он уже почти желал, чтобы всё наконец закончилось.

— Идём. — Ниган крепко взял его за плечо и не отпускал, пока они шли к месту наказания, где уже все собрались.

Это было как минувшей ночью: застывшие в безмолвной неподвижности люди. Там стояла Лора, машинально перебирающая розовые и голубые бусины своего браслета, словно чётки; Фрэнки и Таня, всхлипывающие, жмущиеся друг к другу; Дэвид, Гэвин — все, кого он успел узнать за прошедшие недели. Они смотрели на него так, словно Карл уже умер, словно с ним покончено. Но не все; некоторые пришли насладиться зрелищем — сегодня их карающий бог с битой принимал очередную жертву. Это было настолько дико, что Карл споткнулся, чуть не упал, но Ниган ему не дал. Обхватил рукой поперёк груди, прижимая к себе спиной:

— Я собрал вас сегодня, чтобы ещё раз напомнить, как важны правила. Перед правилами все равны. Любого, кто их нарушил, ждёт наказание, ждёт железо!

Возле гигантской плавильной печи стоял Дуайт; пламя окрасило багровыми язвами его лицо и руки. Из огненного жерла шёл нестерпимый жар, но Карлу было холодно, внутренности смёрзлись в ледяную глыбу, и он был благодарен Нигану, который прижимал его к себе сейчас, согревая, защищая от жадных выжидающих взглядов, не позволяя позорно грохнуться на дрожащие колени. Карл не слышал, что именно говорил Ниган застывшей перед ним толпе; он просто опирался спиной о его грудь, чувствовал размеренные уверенные удары чужого сердца. Может быть, никто из собравшихся не верил, что Карл сможет перенести наказание, но Ниган точно верил, и за эту веру и извращённую поддержку Карл был благодарен.

— Сядь на стул, парень. Я всё сделаю быстро.

Карл сел, вцепился онемевшими пальцами в сиденье, уставился себе под ноги: смотреть, как Ниган принимает утюг из рук довольного Дуайта, не хватало сил. Он ощутил движение горячего воздуха, когда раскалённая подошва оказалась совсем рядом, а Ниган, ухватив за волосы на затылке, заставил приподнять голову, приближая железо к лицу.

— Вот и всё, — пронеслось в голове. — Вот и всё, сейчас…

Над толпой разнёсся истошный вопль:

— Нет! Не надо! Не надо!!! Это я! Я была ночью с Джаредом!

Она была совсем не такая, как запомнилось Карлу той ночью, только что болезненно худая. Старше двадцати и не блондинка вовсе; серые, мышиного цвета волосы растрепались, скрывая остренькое лицо, покрасневшее от слёз. Женщина стояла, покачиваясь, обнимая себя за плечи.

У Нигана потемнело лицо, словно он хотел запустить утюг рыдающей женщине в голову, но сдержался, медленно опустил руку.

— Вот, значит, как? — Он медленно растянул губы в такой злобной улыбке, что Карл на месте этой незадачливой несостоявшейся жертвы изнасилования рванул бы на поле с ходячими, лишь бы не приближаться к человеку, который так улыбается.

— Спектакль окончен. — Он сунул утюг расторопно подскочившему Дуайту. — Арат, эту… в одиночку, я с ней позже побеседую. Пацан, а ты какого чёрта расселся, стул понравился?

Карл медленно, словно столетний старик с артритными коленями, встал; он ещё не осознал толком, что произошло.

?????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????

— Держи, пацан, заслужил. — Ниган пихнул ему в руку бокал, наполовину наполненный тёмно-янтарной жидкостью.

— Это что? — глупо спросил Карл, который всё никак не мог прийти в себя.

— Это? — Ниган хохотнул. — Это Ходячий Джонни — лучший в мире виски, то, что и должен пить настоящий мужик.

Карл колебался, разглядывая янтарные переливы в бокале.

— После подобного любой был бы рад нажраться в стельку. Пей, мальчик.

Карл и сам не понял, почему послушался, поднёс стакан к губам и сделал большой глоток. В нос шибануло резким запахом спирта; алкоголь обжёг глотку и раскалённым шаром упал в желудок. Карл помотал головой, стряхивая выступившие слёзы. Ниган расхохотался, сел рядом:

— Как тебе Ходячий Джонни, пацан? — Он похлопал Карла по плечам. — Давай, ещё глотни. Не спеши, почувствуй вкус.

— Разве… разве его не разбавляют? — прохрипел Карл, хватая воздух ртом. — Колой? Или водой?

— Разбавлять виски? — В голосе Нигана послышался почти комичный ужас. — А подтереться можно и Библией, да? Не глупи, пацан! Пей!

Второй глоток пошёл мягче; рот уже не обжигало, просто стало теплее, ледяной комок внутри медленно, но верно таял. Карл чувствовал себя такой куклой на верёвочках… марионеткой, у которой все нити обрезали, и теперь она не может ни ходить, ни танцевать, ни петь. Он сполз по спинке дивана; голова неудобно запрокинулась.

— Господи Иисусе! Парень, ты вообще пил раньше?

— Пил. Один раз, — вдруг признался Карл, который ещё не верил, что всё обошлось; чудесное спасение, прям как в комиксах.

— Один раз? — хохотнул Ниган. — Отец не разрешает, ждёте, пока стукнет 21?

И он снова расхохотался довольно, когда Карл возмущённо вскинулся, как всегда при упоминании об отце. А точнее, попытался вскинуться, сейчас он не мог ни возмущаться, ни злиться; мир постепенно погружался в тёплый золотистый туман, и выбираться из этого прекрасного, спокойного, уютного тумана совершенно не хотелось. Всё было… хорошо. Впервые за долгое время. И эта чудесная спасённая им девушка призналась. И Лора тоже не пострадала, она тоже такая хорошая, хоть и грустная… Наверное, скучает по своему брату. И Гэвин хороший… Карл обязательно пойдёт к нему завтра и скажет, как жаль, что Джаред оказался такой сволочью… и ещё что-нибудь утешительное.

— Я как-то пробовал вино… Давно ещё, когда была мама. И Шейн. Мы тогда пришли… в… — Он наморщил лоб, вспоминая; воспоминания, казавшиеся такими чёткими, словно старые фотографии, сложенные в коробку из-под обуви, оказывается, были смутными, расплывчатыми. — В Атланту. Папа сказал, что в этом месте учёные, они знают, что нужно делать и, вообще, что произошло.

Ниган издал какой-то скептический звук, но комментировать не стал.

— Мы тогда праздновали, думали, что всё закончилось. Укрытие же… Учёные…

— Предположу, всё оказалось полной туфтой?

— Оказалось.

— Выпей ещё, мальчик. — Он осторожно подтолкнул бокал к губам Карла.

Вкус был немного терпкий, согревающий, расслабляющий, и запах приятный, как нагретое тёплым летним солнцем дерево.

— Что было дальше? После Атланты?

— Дальше? — Карл попытался сесть ровнее, но комната вдруг накренилась, поехала куда-то в бок.

— Дай-ка сюда, для первого раза достаточно. — Ниган забрал у него почти опустошённый бокал, придержал за плечи, не давая грохнуться с дивана. — Итак, что было после Атланты?

Карл с комфортом устроился на чём-то тёплом, удобном. Он рассказывал и про ферму, и про их поход в Атланту, про Терминус. Было здорово выговориться; в их группе все старательно делали вид, что ничего не было. Словно никто никого не убивал, никого не пытались изнасиловать, никто не умирал. Да они даже Гленна и Абрахама не вспоминали никогда, не говорили о них. Не было с отцом задушевных бесед о маме, Саша ни разу не упомянула о Тайризе, словно умершие и не существовали вовсе. Карл рассказывал про смерть мамы, про короткую и бесславную войну с Губернатором.

Он рассказал даже про нападение на дороге, как его придавил к земле толстяк, нашёптывая в самое ухо слова, значение которых он даже не понимал полностью, а руки отвратительными склизкими пауками зашарили по телу.

— Вот как? — Голос Ниган лязгнул железом, словно он собрался убить кого-то; Карл встревоженно завозился, неуклюже пытаясь встать, но перед глазами всё плыло.

— Тш-ш… Спокойно. — Его удержали, и он снова ткнулся носом во что-то тёплое, твёрдое, живое. — Чем всё закончилось?

— Папа. — Карл зевнул. — Папа перегрыз их лидеру глотку, а потом убил всех и спас меня и Дэрила.

Поверхность под его щекой затряслась; он не сразу понял, что Ниган смеётся, ероша его волосы:

— Да вы охренеть как круты, семейство Граймсов! Волчара и волчонок!

— Папа смелый! Его все слушают, потому что любят и уважают. — Говорить было тяжело, но почему-то казалось очень важным сказать это. — А ты сволочь… и убийца…

— Сказал тот, кто только вчера убил человека. — Ниган хмыкнул, но как-то невесело. А может, Карлу просто показалось, потому что у таких сволочей, как Ниган, не бывает ни сожалений, ни угрызений совести.


End file.
